


A Niffler nativity

by Emma_fandoms_forever



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_fandoms_forever/pseuds/Emma_fandoms_forever
Summary: Idek what this is. You're all welcome





	

The wise men showed up at the stable in which Jesus had just been born, gifting the newborn baby with gold, frankincense and myrrh.   
All was well.   
That is, until that pesky Niffler runs in, steals all the gifts, especially that gold, oh yes, then runs back out of the stable, never seen by anyone there that night again.

**Author's Note:**

> ........... what did I just post


End file.
